1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus utilized in the construction of enclosures, such as rooms, whose walls preclude the passage of harmful electromagnetic radiation, such as X-rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with apparatus useful in the construction of walls impervious to the transmission of X-rays therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,105 issued on Oct. 11, 1955 to J. O. Billups teaches a wall construction utilizing lead-filled bricks or blocks interlocked to each other utilizing dovetail marginal edges. Such a construction results in a heavy wall cross-section which requires exterior and interior finished wall board surfaces to provide a finished pleasing construction. The cost of such walls is excessive and frequently requires external vertical support columns to maintain the wall in vertical alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,922 issued on July 28, 1931 to S. Lapof discloses a composite of a lead layer adhered to one side of a wall covering board, overcoming the need to fasten such layers together in the field. A strip of lead material is utilized as a lath extending along the length of each stud's facing area and horizontally between studs, so as to overlap joints formed by adjacent sheets of lead covered wallboard. Nails, protruding through the wallboard and the lath-like stud facings, secure the composite wallboard to the studs. This invention requires the handling of heavy composite wallboard sheets and does not preclude occasional leakage paths piercing the lead covering of the wallboard or the lead lathing strips.
The present invention permits lead sheeting to be installed on the surface of studs without creating a plurality of holes therein, thereby permitting the erection of a lightweight radiation-proof wall.